


This girl.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, yumikuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "De todas as pessoas que eu poderia tentar me aproximar, ela é quem mais me deixa intrigada. Ela não deveria estar aqui. Ela não tem jeito de quem se alistaria por vontade própria. Ela tem um modo de sorrir que faria qualquer um tentar protegê-la.É o que eu faço."Ymir x Krista
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Ymir**

Não era a minha intenção.

Nunca foi a minha intenção me apaixonar por ela.

E eu não sei o que há com _essa garota_.

De todas as pessoas que eu poderia tentar me aproximar, ela é quem mais me deixa intrigada. Ela não deveria estar aqui. Ela não tem jeito de quem se alistaria por vontade própria. Ela tem um modo de sorrir que faria qualquer um tentar protegê-la.

É o que eu faço.

_E eu não sei o que há comigo._

Já faz uma semana que viemos treinar nas montanhas e ainda temos que ficar aqui por mais outras três, até que se complete um mês de treinamento. Poucos dias se passaram e eu já não aguento mais esse lugar, mas é porque eu detesto o frio. Meus dedos ficam congelados e esse maldito casaco não me esquenta, então enquanto não estamos treinando eu dou um jeito de correr pela floresta pra me aquecer. E pra piorar, sempre começa a nevar.

Como agora. Flocos de neve grudam no meu cabelo e eu me enrolo no cachecol e coloco o capuz para não congelar instantaneamente. Krista anda na minha frente com passos curtos, enquanto eu carrego a minha mochila e a dela (mesmo que ela não tenha pedido), de onde está encaixada uma bandeira vermelha e suprimentos. Claro, tinham que inventar um treinamento onde as duplas fossem subir a montanha pra achar uma maldita bandeira. Não sei de que isso vai servir contra um titã, mas também não argumento. Prefiro ficar na minha.

— Ainda falta muito? — Krista pergunta com uma voz cansada, olhando para trás. Seu cabelo está preso num rabo de cavalo muito loiro e vai até o meio das costas. Ao contrário de mim, ela não parece estar muito incomodada com a temperatura.

— Acho que mais quinze minutos de descida — por entre as árvores, visualizo o céu cinzento. Não deve passar de quatro da tarde, mas está bem mais escuro do que o normal. Estamos desde cedo caminhando, então eu já estou meio que levemente _morrendo de fome._

Ela se vira e não fala mais nada pelo resto do caminho, pisando cuidadosamente na grama salpicada de pontos brancos. Eu me pergunto se fiz alguma coisa de errado. Ficar do lado dela é algo que eu gosto, de verdade. Cuidar dela, ajudá-la. Refaço mentalmente minhas palavras ditas mais cedo, tentando encontrar algum motivo para ela estar tão repentinamente calada, mas acho que dessa vez não fiz nenhuma idiotice. Garotas são difíceis de entender.

— Você acha que a gente está se saindo bem? Quero dizer, nossas notas e essas coisas — ela tenta manter o tom de voz casual, mas eu detecto uma ligeira tremida de preocupação. — Ainda tem muita coisa que eu preciso melhorar.

Em uma clareira no meio da floresta, paramos em frente a uma árvore em que as folhas ainda estão bem verdes da estação anterior. Já estamos bem próximas de completar essa fase do treinamento, com tempo de sobra. Os olhos dela logo encontram as frutas vermelhas que pendem dos galhos acima, provavelmente as últimas que não caíram antes que o inverno chegasse. Krista está tão séria, mas algo na voz dela me impede de perguntar se tem alguma coisa acontecendo. Acho que é porque ela não tem falado direito comigo ou sempre desvia o olhar assim que me encara, como se eu fosse culpada de alguma coisa. Não tem como não perceber que ela anda me evitando.

— Acho que vou pegar algumas, o que acha? — ela não espera a minha resposta e começa a subir pelos galhos mais baixos. Fico impressionada de como Krista é rápida. Deve ser fácil para alguém tão baixinha (também aprendi que não deveria chamar ela assim, ou ela fecha a cara por um dia inteiro) como ela.

— Levar frutas deve contar com alguma coisa, tipo, pontos de sobrevivência? — largo as mochilas ao pé da árvore. Estão um pouco pesadas, mas não me importo em ter que carregá-las novamente depois.

Krista sobe em um galho mais alto e pega as frutas com mãos ágeis, colocando-as no bolso do casaco. Saio de baixo da árvore quando uma chuva de neve acumulada cai das folhas bem em cima de mim. Ouço uma risada e olho pra cima: ela agora está balançando as pernas e mordendo uma das frutas, como uma criança aprontando. Algo me diz que ela sacudiu aquele galho de propósito.

— Se fizer isso de novo eu deixo você aí em cima! — respondo, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, tirando aquela coisa branca e fria do tecido do meu casaco. Ela tosse um pouco e resmunga alguma coisa parecida com “ _não preciso”_ , fixando as botas em um ponto mais abaixo, se preparando para pular.

É quando eu ouço um barulho estranho, como o farfalhar de galhos secos e folhas. Vem de uma moita, um arbusto fechado à nossa frente. Está um pouco escuro para que eu possa ver direito, mas não tenho tempo para fazer suposições. Krista aterrissa no chão com um barulho abafado e eu rapidamente a puxo para trás da árvore e cubro sua boca com a mão para que ela não grite. Um calor intenso irradia de onde a minha mão toca.

Ela se debate por um instante e depois se acalma. Eu olho por detrás da árvore a tempo de ver um coelho cinzento selvagem correr assustado de seu esconderijo no arbusto e se enfiar na floresta. E então suspiro, aliviada. Mas sem motivo, porque agora uma menina loira e mal encarada está me fuzilando com o olhar, de braços cruzados. Seu rosto está vermelho, como se estivesse prestes a explodir:

— Francamente, Ymir! Tudo isso por causa de um coelho? Você quase me matou de susto! — ela pega a mochila no chão e me vira as costas, voltando a descer a montanha pelo ponto menos íngreme. Eu sigo, porque não tenho escolha e porque _não estou entendendo_ porque ela está me tratando assim.

— Os bichos mais prováveis de encontrarem a gente numa hora dessa são coelhos ou _lobos_ — murmurei a última palavra lentamente, com sarcasmo. — Se fosse um, queria que eu deixasse te atacar porque você não foi atenta o suficiente pra perceber ele se aproximar?

Um, dois, três, quatro passos. Krista não me responde, mas começa a andar mais rápido. Não que isso adiante muito, porque as minhas pernas são mais longas e eu a alcanço sem esforço. Tudo está quieto além do som das nossas respirações curtas e dos nossos pés amassando a grama e a neve. Começo a ter mil ideias diferentes sobre ela estar agindo estranho comigo, mas tento afastá-las porque inevitavelmente eu vou acabar achando que ela descobriu que eu tenho sentido algo a mais por ela. Krista provavelmente já deve gostar de algum dos garotos que vivem a perseguindo (e eu ainda acho que eles apenas gostam dela porque ela é bonita, e meiga, e doce, e... ok), por mais que ela sempre os ignore com um sorriso no rosto pra não magoar. Bem, nem todos.

Seria pior do que eu poderia imaginar. Tentando afastar a imagem de Krista e algum garoto se beijando na minha frente, continuo, já que ela não quer mais falar comigo:

— Por que não pegou a droga do coelho então, se queria tanto os “pontos de sobrevivência”? Aposto que contaria bem mais do que as frutas que você pegou.

 _Silêncio_. Ela está me irritando tanto hoje que eu mal consigo suportar. Reunindo o que me resta de paciência, eu a puxo pelo pulso para que ela pare de correr, mas me arrependo na mesma hora. Os olhos azuis dela parecem dois oceanos profundos e nebulosos. Ela está chorando por minha causa.

— Por que você implica tanto comigo? — ela não me encara, seus olhos estão fixos na mão que agarram o seu pulso. Percebo agora o mesmo calor exagerado de quando eu tive que silenciá-la: ela está muito quente. Sua mão esquerda agora roça em suas bochechas vermelhas enquanto ela seca as lágrimas com o punho do casaco. Como foi que eu não percebi e ainda deixei que ela se esforçasse pra tentar ganhar os malditos pontos pra prova?

Como eu sou idiota.

**Krista**

Meus lábios ardem com o toque da mão dela. _O que foi aquilo?_

Tenho sentido uma leve vertigem por todo o caminho, como se tudo estivesse coberto por uma névoa que deixa a minha visão borrada. Enquanto subia pelos galhos da árvore, cheguei a sentir isso ainda mais forte, mas ignorei no mesmo instante. Sem contar o susto que eu levei quando desci. Não vou demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza. Me recuso a ficar doente logo na primeira semana de treinamento do inverno. Ninguém além de mim parece estar sofrendo de alguma coisa e eu estou com medo de perguntar se há algo de errado comigo, então simplesmente continuo a fazer o que mandam sem questionar.

As árvores, a grama encoberta pela neve, tudo passa por mim em câmera lenta enquanto eu desço a montanha. Ymir está atrás de mim, resmungando alguma coisa que eu não posso (e não quero) ouvir. Já tenho um complexo de inferioridade suficiente sem que ela precise apontar os meus defeitos todos os dias. E ela sabe que isso me machuca.

Às vezes eu me sinto realmente feliz. Nos dias em que ela me ajuda com as tarefas que eu tenho dificuldade ou quando ela me ensina a cozinhar algo que eu não sei. Eu sinto que posso ser eu mesma ao lado dela, sem ter que agir extremamente doce ou amável. Os meses que estamos juntas durante o treinamento — e magicamente sempre ficamos no mesmo grupo — me fizeram melhorar bastante, mas não gosto de como ela muda da água para o vinho quando algo não a agrada, então tento manter uma certa distância ainda. Mas não é uma distância suficiente para que o meu coração pare de disparar loucamente sempre que o meu cérebro insiste em pensar nela. Eu não sei bem quando isso começou, mas já faz um tempo.

Um calafrio percorre o meu corpo quando sinto os dedos dela se fecharem ao redor do meu pulso, me obrigando a parar e olhar para cima. _Eu não quero, eu não quero, ela vai descobrir que eu não estou bem e me levar de volta correndo._ A neve cai sobre o meu rosto e derrete em contato com a minha pele quente, dando a mesma sensação de pingos de chuva.

Ela me olha com uma expressão preocupada, enquanto pede desculpas e diz ter ido longe demais. E quando ela se abaixa eu envolvo seu pescoço com os braços, e já não posso conter o meu tom magoado. Por que eu estou tão abalada, se não é nem a primeira vez que ela grita comigo?

Eu só não queria que você continuasse me olhando como se eu fosse fraca, eu penso.

_Ou que você gostasse um pouco de mim._

— Eu não estou me sentindo bem — confesso quando me apoio nos braços dela para continuar de pé. — Estou muito cansada. Mesmo. Me desculpa por isso.

Eu perco o equilíbrio e fecho os olhos. Sem querer, puxo o cachecol dela junto, e ela o ajeita sobre nós duas.

— Krista? — a voz dela já é um eco distante e dissipado. Está tudo tão enevoado e distorcido que eu perco as forças. Suspiro quando meu rosto comprime a pele fria do pescoço dela e no mesmo instante alivia a minha dor, mas na verdade eu é que me sinto quente. Devo estar com febre há algum tempo.

— Só mais um pouco. Vamos ficar aqui... depois a gente continua o caminho — me sinto mais leve, e então percebo que ela está me erguendo nos braços. Enlaço o pescoço dela para me segurar, sentindo falta da pele dela contra a minha e sentindo o perfume dela quando a abraço mais forte. Tudo está girando tão rápido, tão rápido.

Meu coração está completamente disparado, e eu não sei muito bem o motivo, mas já senti isso antes. Queria poder tirar o casaco, mas minhas mãos pendem ao lado do corpo dela, balançando devagar. Não aguento mais essa tontura. Reunindo minhas forças, eu seguro o rosto dela com uma das mãos, e ela para e me encara. Ymir pergunta alguma coisa, mas eu não consigo entender. Sinto a pele dela contrastando com o meu calor, isso não parece real. O céu ameaçando desabar sobre nós não me parece real, nem as árvores salpicadas de neve, nem o vento gelado, nem ela estar ali comigo. _Pra começar, o que estamos_ _fazendo no meio de uma floresta?_

Não pode ser real.

_Não é, certo?_

Uma hora eu vou acordar, então. Logo. E vou estar melhor e aquecida, e vou estar explicando alguns detalhes da prova do dia seguinte para a Ymir. _Ymir._ Tenho sonhado muito com ela ultimamente. Tenho pensado muito nela ultimamente. E geralmente acordo envergonhada desses sonhos, por mais que ela não possa entrar na minha mente para saber o que aconteceu. 

Tem algo estranho _nesse_ em especial, mas eu faço a mesma coisa que faria em qualquer sonho: comprimo meus lábios contra o frio inebriante dos dela.

E então eu apago completamente.


	2. Care.

**Ymir**

Tentando não derrapar na desagradável mistura de grama molhada e neve sob os meus pés, eu levo Krista de volta. Ela está muito quente agora, e sinto que ela volta a si algumas vezes e depois volta a desmaiar. Eu estou vermelha, meu coração está batendo tão rápido que eu acho que vou ter um ataque. O que deu nela pra fazer esse tipo de coisa? Ela me confundiu com alguém? Eu nem pareço com aqueles malditos garotos que ficam atrás dela, _o que está acontecendo aqui?_

Depois de ouvir a notícia de que ela estava bem apesar de tudo e que na realidade o que ela tinha era um resfriado simples, eu não me senti mais aliviada. Ela não ia gostar nada de acordar e descobrir que perdeu mesmo que apenas um dia de treinamento. Mal se passaram algumas horas e eu já estava rodeada de garotos que pediam que eu levasse flores e presentes ou algo do tipo. Mas se aproximar dela? Ah, claro que não. Ninguém queria correr o risco de ficar doente e perder o seu amado posto nos dez melhores pra poder entrar pra polícia militar e salvar as próprias bundas.

Depositei um último presente na mesa de cabeceira (já lotada) e saí, mas bem contrariada. A minha vontade mesmo era de incinerar aquilo tudo. Não acho que algum deles sequer mereceria um abraço da Krista algum dia, se não tinham nem ao menos coragem de ir falar pessoalmente com ela. Revirei os olhos quando mais um garoto veio correndo na minha direção com uma caixa de chocolates. Ele era loiro e forte e logo o reconheci como sendo um dos garotos que mais a rodeavam como abutres. Reiner.

— O que você quer? Ah, já sei, quer que eu entregue um presente pra sua amada mas está com medo de ficar doente também. — Eu ofereço o meu mais perfeito sorriso sarcástico, sento no degrau de madeira e apoio o cotovelo nos joelhos. Ele não tem noção de como já me irritaram hoje.

— Então é grave o que ela tem? — ele pergunta, mas eu não consigo notar nada além de uma leve preocupação. Ela não é tão importante assim pra ele quanto tenta demonstrar. _Você não me engana, seu idiota_.

— Ah, é sim. É... bem, é gripe... do pombo. Muito contagiosa — minto com o meu olhar mais sofrido e preocupado, mas quero rir bem na cara dele. — Devia avisar aos outros garotos pra ficarem longe também. Pode ser perigoso.

_Pode ser perigoso continuar me enchendo o saco._

— Você tem certeza que é seguro continuar indo lá? — ele olha por cima do ombro, para além da janela do quarto. — E se isso se espalhar?

— Eu já peguei uma vez, então tenho uma boa imunidade. E alguém tem que cuidar dela.

Ele para por um segundo e considera a minha resposta. Uma voz em minha mente grita comigo para mandá-lo ir embora.

— Bem, se puder, é só entregar isso pra Krista, tudo bem? Diga que fui eu.

Chuto uma pedrinha no degrau que passa de raspão pelo joelho dele.

— Ok. —eu respondo, com o sorriso mais compreensivo do mundo.

Observo ele se afastar, provavelmente já perdido em pensamentos sobre os treinamentos de amanhã. Então dou meia volta e jogo o presente dele no lixo.

**Krista**

Não tenho noção de quanto tempo se passou desde que estou na enfermaria, porque tenho pequenos lapsos onde me lembro de sonhos estranhos e vozes preocupadas, de banhos quentinhos e remédios horríveis, mas não sei exatamente quando isso aconteceu. Na verdade, demoro pra lembrar o porquê de eu estar aqui, o porquê de estar tão frio e tudo escuro aqui dentro e lá fora. Faço um pequeno esforço para me levantar da cama: meus braços e pernas doem quando me movo e o quarto começa a girar. Eu afasto o cobertor pesado de cima do meu corpo com dificuldade, mas logo sinto um frio tão congelante que me enrolo nele como um caracol na casa e fico de pé. Me aproximo da outra cama apenas pra constatar que quem está dormindo ao meu lado é Ymir, e isso não me surpreende nem um pouco, já que também dividimos o mesmo quarto aqui. Ela parece estar com o dobro de cobertores que eu.

— Ymir — eu sussurro, afastando o cobertor do rosto dela, que franze as sobrancelhas mas não acorda. — Ymir! Que horas são?

Olhos castanhos sonolentos piscam pra mim algumas vezes, mas ela logo se senta na cama com as pernas cruzadas e esfrega as mãos nos olhos de um jeito um pouco... fofo. Eu rio do cabelo despenteado e dos cinco casacos que ela parece estar vestindo por baixo de um preto de tricô.

— Você acordou muito cedo, tá se sentindo bem? Ah não... — ela olha pro chão e vê que estou descalça e se abaixa para pegar um par de pantufas debaixo da cama e me fazer calçá-los, em seguida põe a mão fria na minha testa. — Pelo menos não está mais com febre. Quer alguma coisa?

— Café. — eu digo e ela levanta as sobrancelhas para mim, não acreditando muito. — Quanto tempo faz que eu estou aqui?

— Contando com hoje, dois dias. Acho que deve ser quatro da manhã agora, mas eu posso fazer... alguma coisa pra você beber — ela diz enquanto ajeita o cobertor nos meus ombros e me pega pela mão, me levando lentamente através do corredor escuro até a cozinha. Ela não parece muito convencida de que eu melhorei, mas é verdade que ainda me sinto um pouco tonta.

Ela me levanta pela cintura acolchoada de cobertores e me põe sobre a mesa, de modo que os meus pés ficam apoiados sobre o banco. Não consigo enxergar muita coisa, mas ela acende mais duas velas e mexe no armário.

— Tem certeza que quer café agora? Acho que não vai te fazer bem — Ymir vasculha o armário e pega duas caixas de chá além do pó de café, e coloca água para esquentar. Eu observo, balançando as pernas lentamente. É impressão minha ou ela parece estar se ocupando de propósito pra não me encarar? 

— Sim, eu não aguento mais dormir. Ymir, eu preciso melhorar. O que vai ser da gente se não conseguirmos passar nas provas? Eu já perdi dois dias — suspiro por entre as mãos, preocupada. Agora que comecei a pensar nisso, começo a perceber uma coisa: eu estou atrapalhando a vida dela também. Se não fosse por mim, ela sempre tiraria as melhores notas. _Se não fosse por mim..._

— Vai dar tudo certo, não vamos ficar aqui por muito mais tempo. Depois nós recuperamos as notas, você tem que se preocupar menos com isso.

Eu suspiro. Não tem como ela entender a minha _real_ preocupação. Eu não tenho muita escolha a não ser continuar, pelo menos em alguma divisão. Eu jamais poderia largar tudo pro alto sozinha e ir viver uma vida normal, e ela sabe disso.

Ymir sorri e me dá um beijo na testa, eu sinto alguma coisa _esquisita_ que me faz sorrir também. Essas pequenas demonstrações de carinho dela sempre me deixam surpresa. Eu percebo como ela não mostra que está preocupada e fica tentando me animar e me convencendo de que as coisas estão bem. Ela está otimista até demais, então não consigo acreditar muito nisso.

Sinto de novo aquela coisa esquisita ao notar mais um detalhe: ela estava dormindo ao meu lado.

— Por que você estava dormindo na enfermaria comigo? — pergunto, me dando conta do risco que ela corria ao estar perto de mim. Eu, sempre estragando tudo. — E se você ficasse doente também?

— Ah, eu não fico doente assim tão fácil — ela suspira, despejando o pó no coador e despejando a água quente no meio. — Não quis dizer que você é fraca ou coisa do tipo, eu tenho uma imunidade alta. Só não gosto do frio.

— Ninguém veio me visitar então?

Ela hesita um pouco, e se demora passando o café pra caneca.

— Não, seus amigos estão bastante preocupados com as próprias notas. Eles estavam com medo de pegar seja lá o que você tivesse, mas não quer dizer que não se importavam. No fim, era só um resfriado e você já me parece melhor.

Ymir coloca a caneca escaldante em minhas mãos e eu vou me sentindo _menos pior_ aos poucos. Ela se senta no banco, quase em frente a mim, e eu observo as ondulações no líquido espesso e escuro, sentindo tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo e quase me distraindo com as histórias que ela conta sobre os dois dias de treinamento que eu perdi e o que ela fez para recuperar as notas. Eu presto mais atenção no tom de voz dela, baixo e cuidadoso, de um modo que eu raramente consigo escutar todos os dias. Coloco a mão esquerda sobre a dela e o meu coração dispara um pouco.

E eu vejo que estou começando a seguir por um caminho sem volta.


	3. Twice.

**Ymir**

Se existisse um ranking de pessoas mais lindas e amáveis que eu já conheci... Nesse ela levaria o primeiro lugar bem fácil.

Consigo chamar a atenção dela quando começo a falar das notas e das classificações. Ela fica tensa e aperta a caneca de café com força, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Eu respondo todas as perguntas que ela faz, apesar de estar omitindo certas coisas. Já fui muito boa em entrar nas igrejas escondida pra roubar dinheiro, e ela não precisa saber disso. Muito menos que essas habilidades podem ser muito úteis quando se quer modificar as notas nos papéis dos comandantes.

Medidas desesperadas pedem atitudes desesperadas.

E eu não me arrependo, porque eu a vejo ficar mais tranquila e beber o café depressa, ansiosa para ficar acordada e conversar mais. Eu fico feliz por estarmos juntas e sozinhas, que não haja ninguém ali pra roubar a atenção dela de mim. Sem que eu seja interrompida por outra pessoa enquanto admiro aquele sorriso tímido e aqueles olhos mais claros que o céu azul.

— O que foi?

— Ah... — eu espero que ela não me pergunte o que ela acabou de dizer, porque eu não prestei atenção em nada nesses últimos minutos. Eu tenho ficado mais preocupada é comigo, com toda essa ilusão que eu mantenho sobre o que eu sinto por ela e que não sei muito bem quando começou. Eu cruzo os braços sobre a mesa e descanso a cabeça neles, e é quando eu sinto a mão dela afastar o meu cabelo da nuca levemente. Eu prendo a respiração ao mínimo toque. _Por que ela causa esse efeito todo em mim?_ Penso em tanta coisa que eu gostaria de dizer a ela, mas no fim acabo desistindo e mudando de assunto. Minha voz sai um pouco abafada: — Eu estava pensando aqui, vou começar a treinar você em algumas coisas. Sua pontaria no rifle não anda muito boa, então precisamos melhorar isso até o dia da prova.

Ela assente com a cabeça e toma mais um gole do café. Eu afundo de novo em meus braços. Estou me odiando tanto, mas tanto. _Será que ela esqueceu?_

— Você se lembra de alguma coisa, lá na floresta? — eu tento fazer com que a pergunta saia casual, evitando o olhar dela. — Você desmaiou várias vezes, sabia? Fiquei preocupada que fosse alguma coisa mais grave.

Ela sacode o resto do líquido da caneca preguiçosamente, em movimentos circulares.

— Lembro de algumas coisas. E tive um sonho engraçado. Estava nevando bastante, não é? Desculpa por ter te dado trabalho.

Eu suspiro e pego a caneca das mãos dela, me levantando da mesa de repente. _Você não me deu trabalho nenhum. Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Que droga._ Fico de costas para ela enquanto lavo a caneca na pia, e quase grito de susto porque esqueço que a água está gelada. Ouço Krista bater de leve os pés no banco, ouço uma coruja lá fora soltar um pio baixo, ouço o meu coração bater descontrolado no meu peito porque eu já sei que não vou conseguir ficar quieta.

— Você me beijou nesse seu sonho engraçado?

Assim, mais casual do que “me passa a manteiga, por favor?”.

Mal as palavras saem, elas parecem ecoar no silêncio constrangedor que se segue entre nós duas. Eu quero engolir o que eu disse de volta, mas não dá pra voltar atrás. Eu _devia_ ter calado a boca. Por que eu tenho sempre que agir por impulso?

Então o que mais me surpreende acontece: ela começa a rir. Ela coloca as duas mãos na boca pra abafar o riso e não acordar todo mundo, e eu me viro para encará-la, espantada, chocada com essa atitude que eu jamais esperava. Imaginei que ela fosse me repreender, negando o que aconteceu ou disfarçando, até ficar com raiva de mim, mas não. _Do que exatamente ela está rindo?_

Não sei se deveria me sentir melhor ou pior com isso.

— Não foi um sonho então?

Em resposta, eu balanço a cabeça negativamente, ainda sem acreditar na reação dela. Parece que acabei de me atirar em um lago congelado. Que tipo de sonhos essa garota costuma ter comigo?

Krista desvia o olhar para a parede, com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso que se nega a sumir do rosto.

— Foi só um selinho, Ymir. Eu nem estava pensando direito.

— Ah, é?

Eu bato uma das portas do armário com mais força do que planejei e ela se vira para mim, surpresa.

Não sei o que me leva até Krista, se é a minha pura vontade, ou raiva ou frustração, mas em um segundo eu estou em frente a ela e não consigo me conter e não surpreendê-la com um beijo, bem diferente do que eu recebi naquele dia. Quando a minha língua parte os lábios entreabertos eu tento demonstrar o quanto as palavras dela me afetaram, brincadeira dela ou não. Krista fecha os olhos, mas não se afasta quando eu aprofundo o beijo desesperadamente, sentindo o gosto doce e viciante que passa dela pra mim enquanto me perco mais e mais naquela sensação extasiante. E ela retribui.

Os lábios dela se movem lentamente junto com os meus e as mãos dela mantém o cobertor sobre o corpo, mas depois tudo fica mais intenso e não há sentimento melhor do que esse, não há nada melhor do que sentir o fôlego se esvaindo enquanto tento me concentrar no que estamos fazendo. Mal consigo imaginar como pude ficar tanto tempo sem provar o beijo dela que não me importo se alguém acordar e pegar a gente aqui. Mantenho as minhas mãos paradas ao lado dela sem tocá-la, para que ela me afaste se quiser, os nós dos dedos brancos com a força que eu aperto as bordas da mesa. Mas ela não faz isso.

Quem se distancia sou eu, por mais que por dentro esteja desejando muito levá-la pra minha cama e continuar tudo isso ou ir além. Parece que todo o ar me falta e eu sinto as paredes desfocarem levemente. Krista comprime os lábios, com o rosto vermelho e a respiração descompassada, e mantenho o meu rosto a centímetros do dela.

— O que... Por que você fez isso, Ymir?

— Não sei. Eu não estava _pensando direito_ — eu uso as mesmas palavras e me afasto dela completamente, ocupando minhas mãos trêmulas que quase fazem um terremoto com o resto do pó de café, os chás e a caneca para guardá-los de volta, com medo de como ela possa reagir a partir de agora. Acho que não tenho mais coração, nem pulmão, nem nada, porque tudo dói e se revira ao mesmo tempo, me deixando enjoada. Eu respiro fundo e fecho a porta do armário acima de mim, e quando eu crio coragem para encará-la de novo não recebo nenhum olhar desaprovador ou magoado. Ela puxa mais o cobertor sobre os ombros e coloca as mãos entre os joelhos, olhando para baixo e depois pra mim novamente, numa expressão tímida e delicada que combina muito com ela. Eu noto um pequeno rastro de sorriso naqueles lábios rosados, numa metade constrangimento e metade curiosidade que me faz ter certeza de estar cada vez mais apaixonada por ela.

Eu mordo o lábio inferior e sorrio também. O que foi feito não vai ser desfeito, de qualquer maneira.

— Mentira, Krista... eu só fui provar o café, achei que tivesse alguma coisa a mais nele quando você começou a rir igual uma louca.

Ela desvia o olhar e sufoca uma risada. Cruzo os braços e tamborilo os dedos sobre o meu casaco de lã, querendo que alguma coisa caia do céu e me diga _o que fazer agora_. Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado e imita o meu gesto, o cabelo claro deslizando como cascata dos ombros e se desprendendo do cobertor quando ela o afrouxa levemente ao redor do corpo.

— E estava forte?

Um sorriso tímido e quem sabe, malicioso, escapa dos lábios dela. Parece surreal demais pra mim, mas eu não posso ter ouvido errado. Me aproximo dela de novo, dessa vez não tendo nenhuma ideia em mente de me afastar um segundo que seja. Ficamos da mesma altura quando me ajoelho no banco, e ela sorri e estreita os olhos quando seus braços deslizam sobre os meus ombros, encontram a gola do meu casaco, enroscam em meu cabelo e me trazem mais para perto.

Eu permito que minha pele se arrepie ao mínimo toque dela, permito fechar os olhos e acreditar cegamente no que quer que esteja acontecendo. O gosto do beijo dela ainda permanece na minha boca e eu estou mais que ansiosa para senti-lo de novo. Dessa vez as minhas mãos trilham o caminho das pernas dela por baixo do cobertor e por cima da calça, e param quando alcanço a cintura dela e a puxo contra mim, assim, sem nenhuma resistência.

— Não sei, Krista... Vou ter que provar de novo pra descobrir.

**Krista**

Meus cabelos se irradiam sobre a grama úmida, como pequenos raios de sol confrontando o gelo do inverno. Eu respiro a mistura de orvalho e neve derretida e fecho os olhos quando a claridade do céu começa a incomodar, como lembrança da dor de cabeça que tive enquanto estava doente. Tento distinguir os sons que ouço ao meu redor, concentrada naquela clareira na floresta, procurando pelos passos que eu sei que devem estar próximos. Um sorriso se forma em meus lábios sem que eu impeça, surgindo junto com as lembranças recentes. Quanta coisa aconteceu em tão pouco tempo... Eu gostaria que esses dias se repetissem sempre e sempre e sempre. Não tento nem ao menos reprimir o que eu sei que sinto por ela, não sei se eu conseguiria voltar desse ponto em que chegamos. Mas sei que eu daria tudo para ter os beijos roubados por ela assim, mais algumas milhares de vezes.

Começo a sentir a presença de alguém por perto, e então eu sei que ela já está vindo. Quando ouço aqueles passos amassando gravetos úmidos, abro os olhos e levanto os braços para que ela me puxe do chão, mas ela se ajoelha um pouco acima de mim, sem me tocar, e sussurra de um modo dramático:

— Eu poderia ser um lobo, sabia?

Eu sorrio e levo as mãos frias ao pescoço, fingindo me proteger.

— E eu saberia se fosse um, Ymir.

Ela se inclina e me dá um beijo de leve, mas o suficiente para me fazer sorrir mais um pouco. Pedi que ela escolhesse um lugar que só nós duas saberíamos encontrar, porque eu ainda não estou preparada para que os outros descubram que nós temos algo muito além de amizade. Fiquei feliz por ela entender as coisas por este lado. Tenho certeza que as coisas ficariam complicadas se alguém descobrisse, e, bem, Ymir não saberia lidar muito bem sendo alvo dessas conversas maldosas. Deixar a Ymir com raiva seria mais letal do que deixar uma bomba explodir.

Eu me ergo do chão e me sento de pernas cruzadas em frente a ela. Alguns fiapos de grama ficam grudados no meu cabelo e ela os puxa com a ponta dos dedos, eu tiro a minha franja dos olhos e a deixo de lado, anotando mentalmente que preciso cortá-la em breve. Ymir pega as minhas mãos entre as dela e assopra para aquecê-las, me olhando nos olhos. Dessa vez ela está usando apenas dois casacos de lã, um cor de vinho por cima de outro branco e mais fino de gola, e eu sei que é graças ao clima ter dado uma trégua do frio. Eu tento não desviar dos olhos castanhos e das sardas que pontilham o rosto dela, mas a minha atenção é atraída para alguma coisa que está transpassada no peito dela.

— O que você trouxe aí? — eu olho por cima do ombro dela, e então me lembro o que ela tinha me dito há alguns dias. 

— Exatamente o que você está pensando — ela solta as minhas mãos e tira o rifle das costas, deixando-o entre nós duas. Do bolso dela saem algumas munições de treinamento que eu já conheço bem, e ela se levanta e olha para as árvores ao redor, indo parar em frente a uma delas, mais distante de mim.

Ymir se abaixa e tira um canivete médio da lateral da bota, começando a traçar riscos na árvore até formar a figura de um alvo. Observando-a assim, eu tenho ainda mais certeza que ela ficaria entre os dez primeiros bem fácil, mas ela quase nunca toca nesse assunto e não parece estar tão interessada assim em conseguir uma boa posição. Quando ela termina, guarda novamente o canivete e volta para perto de mim. Ela pega algumas das munições e carrega o rifle, mirando despreocupadamente a árvore e atira — sem o barulho alto que eu imaginei que faria — bem próximo ao centro do alvo. Depois sorri e passa o rifle para mim.

— Sua vez. Pode imaginar que ali no meio tem alguém que você odeie muito — ela explica em um tom de voz animado, posicionando os meus braços na altura que ela considera correta. — Sério, funciona melhor assim.

— Acho que não odeio alguém o suficiente pra atirar na cara dela assim — eu respondo, mas não estou cem por cento certa disso. — Não tem outra opção?

Ela ri próximo ao meu ouvido e eu sinto os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Por que justo agora ela faz esse tipo de coisa?

— Quando você for da polícia, vai ter que atirar em pessoas. Pode ser para desarmá-las.

Com dois passos, ela se põe rapidamente atrás de mim e coloca o dedo por cima do meu no gatilho. Num movimento ágil, atira de novo, e eu ouço o mesmo estampido e a pequena bala finca no tronco da árvore, no ponto mais distante do alvo. Eu prendo a respiração em expectativa.

— Mas imagine só, ele pode ser um ladrão e ter um refém. E o que você vai ter que fazer?

De novo ela atira, e dessa vez o barulho sai mais alto. Algumas folhas caem da árvore, que balança um pouco. A bala permanece fincada bem no centro, onde ela acaba de mirar.

Eu sinto algo estranho, um certo incômodo. Eu nunca conseguiria ser tão boa assim.

— Isso é difícil, Ymir — digo, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caiu no rosto. Acho que a presença de _uma_ _certa pessoa_ que está me deixando nervosa.

— Por isso eu vim aqui pra te ensinar. — Ela se posiciona atrás de mim novamente e se abaixa até ficar da minha altura. Sobre o meu ombro, ela coloca os meus braços na posição certa de novo, depois se endireita e puxa os meus cabelos do rosto. Ela solta os próprios cabelos e prende os meus com o elástico que prendia o dela, para que não me atrapalhe. Minha pele se arrepia completamente ao toque dos dedos frios na minha nuca. Eu fecho os olhos e respiro fundo antes de reposicionar a mira e atirar.

O tiro acerta longe do alvo outra vez.

Ymir balança a cabeça negativamente e faz um estalo com a língua. De novo ela acerta a posição segurando os meus braços e atira, incrivelmente perto do centro outra vez. Por que pra ela parece tão fácil? Estou começando a ficar com raiva de estar falhando tanto, se nem nos treinamentos eu estava tão ruim assim. _Que droga._

— Você não sabe trabalhar sobre pressão? — dois dedos frios se fecham em meu pulso quando ela inclina o rifle um pouco mais pra baixo, fazendo meus braços se arrepiarem. — Vão existir muitas distrações na vida real também, sabia?

Subitamente, eu começo a entender. Ela desliza a mão sobre o meu braço de propósito, e eu posso sentir a leveza do toque através do meu casaco. A outra mão desliza sobre a minha cintura e eu tenho plena consciência de como ela está próxima de mim. Eu posso senti-la colando o corpo junto as minhas costas e sua respiração quente na minha nuca, e sinto que vou enlouquecer com isso — tudo pra me distrair do que eu devo fazer, pra tirar o meu foco. E incrivelmente, está fazendo efeito. Até demais. Eu começo a ficar com raiva de mim mesma por sempre cair nas brincadeiras dela. _Tem certas coisas que não vão mudar tão cedo._

— É só se imaginar acertando o alvo, entende Krista? E... — ela me beija de leve, abaixo da orelha, seus lábios seguindo lentamente até o meu pescoço. Eu estremeço ainda mais quando ela guia as mãos para a minha barriga, seus dedos deslizando na pele entre o cós a minha calça e o casaco, que ela ergue um pouco ao desviá-los para a minha cintura. Os detalhes desaparecem quando ela volta a sussurrar: — ... Talvez se esforçar um pouco mais.

Sem pensar direito, eu a empurro para longe de mim e atiro três vezes seguidas contra o alvo. Eu estou tremendo de raiva, e parece que vou explodir quando ouço a risada dela, e o sangue corre rápido em minhas veias como se eu estivesse preparada para lutar com alguém.

— O que FOI? — eu jogo o rifle no chão com força. Ela me irrita tanto, tanto, tanto quando começa a rir de mim, dos meus erros e das coisas que eu faço. Eu não suporto isso.

Ela continua a rir e afasta os cabelos do rosto.

— Você nunca me enganou, Krista. — Ela indica com um aceno de cabeça o alvo na árvore. Um dos três tiros estava cravado no centro e os outros dois bem próximos do primeiro. — Você funciona melhor quando está com raiva.

Com passos curtos ela se aproxima. Uma mão ágil puxa o elástico do meu cabelo, que eu afasto do rosto no mesmo instante. Ela inclina o meu rosto para cima e me dá um beijo na testa. Lentamente, meus batimentos diminuem, assim que me dou conta do que acabou e acontecer. Eu quero rir, quero brigar com ela também. Estou completamente perdida.

— Da próxima vez que tiver que acertar um alvo — ela diz, preparando-se para ir embora, enquanto eu ainda estou muito surpresa para reagir direito: — É só pensar em mim.


	4. Oversight.

**Ymir**

Parece que o tempo começa a passar mais rápido no inverno.

Quando menos espero, já escureceu. Eu não percebo quando ela se aproxima. Estou muito ocupada na frente da fogueira, assando demais um marshmallow e agradecendo por cada pequeno dia sem neve, quando ela aparece, em silêncio, e se senta ao meu lado. Nós duas já deveríamos estar dormindo, e provavelmente vamos acabar acordando tarde amanhã.

Nós temos uma mania incorrigível de sempre chegarmos atrasadas a qualquer lugar. Na verdade a culpa nem sempre é minha, mas não preciso dizer isso a ela. Krista ainda tem pesadelos horríveis quase todas as noites, e nem sempre consegue disfarçar o suficiente para que eu não a ouça chorar. Então acabamos ficando acordadas por muitas horas, até que eu consiga fazer o possível para que ela se livre daquela sensação ruim e volte a dormir.

Minhas mãos e braços doem e consigo ver alguns pontos roxos nas mãos dela também, porque o treinamento tem sido mais pesado nos últimos dias. Isso é apenas o que eu posso enxergar no momento, porque quando ela troca de roupa no quarto consigo ver o quanto a pele dela está machucada. Se pra mim está difícil, imagino que pra ela seja o dobro.

— Está pensando em que? — ela pergunta, pegando um espeto e grudando um marshmallow na ponta. Quase não dá pra perceber, mas ela olha para os lados antes de se encostar em meu ombro, como se estivesse com medo de alguma coisa.

— Em nada. — Eu respondo, contando uma quase verdade. Krista entrelaça o braço esquerdo no meu direito, se aproximando mais. Eu assopro o marshmallow quase queimado para esfriá-lo e passo para ela. — Só aproveitando essa maravilhosa, magnífica e sagrada fonte de calor e querendo ir embora de uma vez desse lugar.

Desabotoo o meu casaco verde escuro, deixando o calor da fogueira irradiar e invadir o tecido mais fino de baixo. Ela me observa, em silêncio, e eu retribuo o olhar. Imagino se existem outras coisas que ela esconde, outros segredos além de que vem de uma família rica e que talvez tenha tido uma infância pior do que a minha. Eu provavelmente ouviria todos eles, tudo o que ela quisesse dizer, se confiasse em mim o suficiente para isso. Ainda tento de todas as formas fazer com que eu não pareça completamente apaixonada por ela, mas falho miseravelmente toda vez que aqueles olhos azuis se fixam em mim.

Assim como ela está fazendo agora, o reflexo das chamas dançando nas íris claras. Não seria melhor acabar logo com essa coisa de treinamento e pular pra parte onde eu fujo com ela e nós vamos morar bem longe daqui?

Krista se move ao meu lado. Ela olha pra mim, com metade do marshmallow na boca, a outra metade esperando que eu pegue com a minha. Meus olhos se estreitam para ela, eu sorrio, mas quando eu vou pegar ela se move para trás e começa a rir de mim.

— Não tem graça — eu digo, me perguntando por que eu estou ficando vermelha. Krista me faz me sentir como se eu fosse mais nova do que ela ou algo do tipo. — Não tem mesmo.

E então eu faço o mesmo que ela, deixando agora um pedaço menor do doce para fora. Quando ela se inclina para pegá-lo, ao invés de fugir eu imediatamente cubro a boca dela com a minha. Ela solta um leve suspiro quando minha língua invade sua boca, provando do mesmo sabor doce do marshmallow. Puxo Krista para perto, até que ela esteja quase encostada contra o meu peito, e só dou um segundo para que ela busque ar quando minha mão se entrelaça em seus cabelos, deixando-a parada enquanto a outra se aventura por baixo de sua blusa, subindo pela cintura, deixando rastros de desejo pelo caminho. Meus dedos se atrevem por baixo do sutiã, de leve, sentindo a pele sedosa, apertando e fazendo-a estremecer.

— Aqui não, Ymir... — ela murmura, com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos enquanto os meus passeiam por seu pescoço, mas ao invés de me afastar ela me puxa para o mais perto possível e o sorriso nos lábios ainda permanece.

Continuamos a nos beijar na frente da fogueira, mas sinto como se fôssemos duas crianças que fazem algo proibido. Mesmo que ela continuasse me dizendo o quanto aquilo era inconsequente, eu não podia mais contestar. Ergo sua perna sobre mim, fazendo-a sentar em meu colo, realmente não sei mais o que é sentir frio. Ela move o quadril contra o meu, quase inconscientemente, numa leve tortura. Queria poder arrancar aquelas peças de roupa que nos separam, e imagino que ela queira o mesmo quando desliza os dedos por meus ombros e braços, arrepiando a minha pele por baixo. Acabo me esquecendo completamente de onde estamos, e ao que parece, Krista também.

E o barulho de passos, com galhos e folhas secas sendo pisados não são nossos, até que eu me dê conta que já é tarde demais. O som de um tapa corta o ar, mas eu não o sinto em meu rosto imediatamente. Estou em algum estado de torpor tão profundo que não consigo sentir mais nada.

— Ymir, eu já disse pra não fazer isso!

O gosto do marshmallow se torna amargo, e eu passo a mão pelos lábios, que se movem sussurrando o nome dela. Vejo os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas, vejo o rosto vermelho de vergonha e aflição, vejo-a virar as costas para mim e correr para dentro da floresta, mas tudo acontece rápido demais para que eu possa acompanhar. Eu sei e _não sei_ o que houve, está tudo confuso demais. Está escuro, Krista vai se perder ou coisa pior. _Por que eu ainda não consigo reagir?_

— Não vai atrás dela?

A voz de Mikasa me desperta da minha letargia. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Sacudo a cabeça, negando, e olho nos olhos dela. Ela sabe, o modo que eu estava beijando Krista e ela retribuindo, não era o modo de alguém a forçando. Com raiva, eu chuto a madeira que sustenta a fogueira, fazendo-a desmoronar, lançando fagulhas vermelhas que desaparecem no ar frio. A verdade é que todos sabem, sempre souberam, porque nossos esforços para esconder nosso relacionamento nunca foram grande coisa.

O que nós sempre quisemos evitar foi esse tipo de constrangimento.

Eu e viro e deixo meus passos me guiarem de volta para dentro, mas no fundo, me sinto completamente sem direção.

**Krista**

Com uma mão escondendo meus lábios surpresos, eu estremeço e não sei como reagir. Ymir parece profundamente magoada e incrédula ao mesmo tempo, e eu desvio o olhar, sem querer encarar nenhuma das duas. A primeira coisa que consigo fazer é me levantar, me afastar, com passos vacilantes para trás. Me sinto tão idiota, patética, e me sufoco com o pedido de desculpas que fica entalado em minha garganta. Não sei se existe desculpa para esse tipo de coisa. O sangue corre tão rápido em minhas veias que consigo ouvir minha pulsação e a mão que eu a acertei lateja, dolorida.

Mas não dói mais do que os olhos escuros e tristes dela sobre mim. Ymir me olha, de cima a baixo, e sacode a cabeça em negação. Meu nome sai dos lábios dela com um suspiro, num tom tão cheio de _arrependimento_ que eu sinto todo o calor da fogueira se dissipar em um instante.

— Krista...

De algum modo consigo recuperar a força em minhas pernas, então corro o mais fundo da floresta que posso, ignorando os arbustos e galhos que cortam e arranham os meus braços, ainda assim a dor é menor do que a que sinto por dentro. Como fui deixar isso acontecer? Por que não consigo deixar de ser tão impulsiva? Eu nem ao menos deveria ter batido nela, pra começar. Tudo o que fiz foi agir como vítima e deixar Ymir parecer a errada da história. Eu não estava retribuindo? Por que o medo de deixar alguém saber que nós tínhamos alguma coisa foi maior do que o medo de perdê-la?

 _“O que eu fiz?”,_ me pergunto, quando enfim paro de correr. Minhas pernas doem, tudo ao redor parece girar e eu me sinto tão... perdida. Não tenho Ymir para me dizer aonde ir, para me proteger, para me ajudar. Ouço barulhos por todos os lados, de animais, galhos quebrando sob meus pés, sons envoltos na escuridão como se estivessem me repreendendo, zombando da minha condição tão desamparada, idiota e incapaz. Eu tento refazer o caminho de volta, e só acabo me machucando ainda mais, tropeço em raízes e não tenho mais forças para levantar. Não tenho mais _coragem_.

Seco as lágrimas na manga do casaco, imaginando como Ymir deve estar se sentindo mal por causa do que fiz. Me encolho contra uma árvore, e permaneço assim, silenciando os soluços, tentando me acalmar em todo aquele breu, até que eu consiga me recompor e achar o caminho de volta para o quartel general. Não sei o que vai acontecer quando chegar lá, mas não me importo. Tudo o que desejo que é que ela esteja bem.

Horas se passam até que eu deixe de andar em círculos. Estou exausta quando subo os degraus de madeira, tentando não fazer barulho. Puxo as mangas do meu casaco esfarrapado para baixo, tentando esconder as mãos arranhadas e o sangue seco, tiro folhas do meu cabelo e me inclino para frente, tentando esconder o rosto vermelho entre os fios loiros enquanto me elevo sobre os degraus.

Apesar do silêncio, algumas pessoas ainda estão acordadas quando passo pela cozinha. O som baixo das vozes é subitamente interrompido quando cruzo as mesas em direção ao dormitório, e me pergunto se mais alguém sabe o que aconteceu. Mikasa surge assim que coloco os pés no corredor, e eu congelo. Ela se aproxima de mim um pouco cautelosa, me estudando. Alguma coisa no olhar dela me diz que ela sabe da verdade. Eu apenas murmuro um “está tudo bem” e me preparo para sair dali.

— Está tudo bem mesmo? — ela coloca uma mecha do cabelo escuro para trás da orelha, um pouco constrangida, não tanto quanto eu, encostando-se na parede. — Eu não disse pra eles o que aconteceu, acho que você deveria reportar isso a algum superior.

A última coisa que eu queria era mais alguém envolvido na minha grande idiotice. Sacudo a cabeça, negando seu conselho. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance de reparar as coisas, mas eu não precisava de alguém para consertar meus erros por mim.

— Obrigada, mas vou lidar com isso sozinha.

\------------------------------

Ymir não apareceu nos dois dias seguintes e muito menos a minha coragem de ir atrás dela, por todo o medo que eu sentia de ser ignorada ou coisa pior. Na terceira noite, ela surgiu sem fazer barulho, pegou alguma coisa no armário e saiu de novo, sem nem sequer notar a minha presença. Ou pelo menos, fingiu que não notou.

Na noite seguinte, sou acordada por algo que me puxa para o lado, e assim que abro os olhos em meio à escuridão, Ymir está sentada ao meu lado no colchão, me olhando fixamente. Aqueles olhos castanhos me analisando me deixam inquieta enquanto eu desejo mais do que tudo saber o que ela está pensando. Ainda estou tão envergonhada que tudo o que tento dizer fica preso, porque tenho medo do que possa acontecer.

— Desculpa. — eu digo a primeira coisa que consigo pensar, a única palavra que domina a minha cabeça dia e noite. — Ymir, por favor, me desculpa.

— Tudo bem — ela alisa o meu cabelo, emoldurando-o no meu rosto, porém sua expressão indiferente não se altera. — Eu entendo.

Ela se afasta antes que eu possa fazer alguma coisa e vai para o beliche de cima. Eu me viro para a parede, angustiada com a frieza na voz dela, engasgada com as palavras que quero dizer mas não me atrevo. Não sei mais o que posso fazer para tentar alguma reaproximação, sem que me imagine sendo deixada completamente de lado, ou deixando-a com mais raiva ainda.

Ainda ouço Ymir se revirar na cama por alguns longos minutos, antes que ela saia do quarto de novo, batendo a porta de leve.

\------------------------------

Ensaiei mentalmente o que eu falaria pra ela, _que eu sentia muito e que eu tinha certeza no mundo, eu a amava até mais do que eu amava a mim mesma_ , me imaginei pedindo desculpas até não ter mais voz para isso. Mas na realidade, nada funcionou como eu planejei. Em todas as aulas Ymir esteve distante de mim, não me dando o mínimo de chance sequer de iniciar algum tipo de conversa. Não sei mesmo como eu achei que seria fácil. Tudo o que eu faço é me iludir.

Quando enfim ficamos juntas durante uma aula, ela prefere ignorar a todos e dormir, seus cabelos escuros reluzindo sobre as linhas do caderno. Com a ponta do lápis, eu brinco com eles, sem muita consciência no que estou fazendo. De repente ela se levanta, com os olhos semicerrados, e afasta o lápis com uma certa violência que eu até me retraio. Ymir se endireita na cadeira e esfrega o rosto nas mãos, mas não fala nada. Tenho medo que alguém tenha percebido como estamos afastadas e comecem a fazer perguntas que eu não quero responder.

Eu me inclino sobre o meu caderno, mas não consigo prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra, nenhuma linha sequer. Existe um silêncio dolorido entre nós duas, pairando no ar como uma rajada fria de vento. Eu quero dizer alguma coisa, quero pedir desculpas mil vezes até que isso acabe, mas acho que realmente é o fim. Talvez não existam mais chances de reconstruirmos o que tivemos.

Alguns minutos depois ela se levanta e vai embora da sala, deixando suas coisas ali, não se importando com mais nada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ymir**

De onde estou, eu posso vê-la, me observando ao longe. Já faz alguns dias que eu não sei bem o que sentir. Na maior parte do tempo, eu não sinto nada.

Mas quando os olhos dela estão sobre mim, esse entorpecimento não dura muito. Os detalhes daquela noite voltam bem nítidos à minha mente e é como se eu revivesse aquilo de novo e de novo. É a mesma escuridão, o mesmo olhar assustado dela, a mesma falta de reação que me faz ficar parada enquanto tudo isso não passa. Algum tempo depois eu tento voltar a atenção na conversa ao meu redor, mesmo que sejam apenas garotos idiotas falando sobre coisas idiotas. E eu começo a rir de alguma piada que contaram, mesmo sem ter achado graça nenhuma. Eu estava aprendendo a fingir muito bem.

Mas detesto me sentir desconfortável desse jeito.

O ar frio da manhã corta o meu rosto quando vou em direção à floresta assim que nos separamos do restante dos recrutas. Fico realmente aliviada que as provas mais difíceis já tenham passado, porque assim não tenho muitas desculpas para ficar perto de Krista — o que não funciona como deveria, porque nós continuamos a ser uma dupla, e ainda vamos ter que trabalhar juntas pelo pouco que resta do treinamento e às vezes eu acho que preferia estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. Só às vezes.

O caminho todo ela percorre em silêncio, me acompanhando com passos apressados que consigo ouvir. Ela me parece tensa e preocupada, e rápido me passa pela cabeça o que possa ser. Eu sei segredos dela demais, enquanto ela não sabe de nada dos meus.

— Eu não vou te chantagear, nem contar pras outras pessoas sobre a sua família, se é isso que te preocupa.

— Eu nem estava pensando nisso. — Ela murmura, pega de surpresa, e parece sincera. Eu paro o que estou fazendo e olho de relance para ela, que parece um pouco triste. Não sei dizer se ela está mentindo ou não sobre isso.

— Na próxima semana nós vamos embora. Eu acho que vou sentir falta daqui. Tenho boas lembranças desse lugar — Krista continua, tentando manter um tom casual que soa um tanto casualmente forçado.

Sei do que exatamente ela está falando, mas não é completamente uma lembrança boa. Ela ficou doente no final das contas e me deixou preocupada, o que me faz pensar se talvez ela não esteja ficando doente de novo. O rosto dela me parece um pouco pálido demais, mas eu poderia estar imaginando coisas com o reflexo fraco do sol refletindo a neve.

— Quer que eu carregue a sua mochila?

— Não, está tudo bem — ela murmura, com o rosto quase escondido pelo capuz do casaco. — Você já está levando coisas demais.

Eu ergo as sobrancelhas para ela.

— Tenho quase o dobro do seu tamanho, sabia?

Ela ri baixinho e ignora, colocando as mãos nos bolsos como se eu fosse tentar tirar a mochila dela à força. Krista comprime os lábios como se estivesse lutando para dizer alguma coisa que não tem certeza se deveria. Alguns metros à frente ela para, e eu continuo sem perceber que ela ficou pra trás.

— Ymir, eu...

Eu me viro e observo ela apertar as mãos juntas, esquivando do meu olhar.

— Não sei como começar, eu...

— Agora não. — Eu interrompo, e eu sei que minha voz sai tão séria quanto pretendi. Eu não quero falar sobre isso ainda. — Não é hora pra isso.

— E quando essa hora vai chegar? — se aproximando, ela para na minha frente, do seu jeito autoritário e irritante quando é contrariada.

— Quando eu quiser? — eu rebato, e ela não diz mais nada, mas seu olhar não mente o quanto está com vontade de discutir. Fico feliz que eu tenha conseguido encerrar esse assunto por enquanto. Deixo minha mochila cair no chão e me sento sobre a grama onde a neve já derreteu, no topo da montanha.

Como se ainda estivesse pensando se deveria, ela se senta ao meu lado, olhando para além das árvores e o céu claro da manhã, com um sol tímido que escapa por entre as nuvens. Alguns pássaros saem do alto das árvores, como se já premeditassem o final do inverno dali a algumas semanas. Krista fica em silêncio, olhando para cima, e pela primeira vez eu noto que é raro que ela fique tão quieta quando eu estou por perto, ainda mais com essa expressão que eu não consigo decifrar. Sempre temos tanta coisa pra conversar uma com a outra que o olhar distante dela me deixa um pouco incomodada.

— O que foi? — eu pergunto apenas por perguntar, mas ela ainda demora um pouco para responder.

— Nada — Krista dá de ombros, sem se virar para mim, acompanhando o movimento da copa das árvores contra o vento, algumas com folhas que acumulavam um pouco da neve. — Eu sei apreciar as coisas bonitas.

— Eu também — e sem aviso, meus dedos deslizam pela bochecha dela. Com um sobressalto, ela me encara com seus olhos azuis claros, e eu completo: — Até quando elas não prestam.

De um instante para o outro, o olhar dela muda completamente. Consigo ouvir o som do tapa antes de sentir a dor em minha mão quando ela a afasta com força, seu rosto corando até ficar vermelho de tanta raiva. Krista se levanta e tenta dizer alguma coisa, mas se atrapalha e não consegue. Ela larga suas coisas ali e me xinga pelo menos umas quatro vezes antes de sair pisando na neve derretida como se repentinamente odiasse tudo aquilo. Eu me jogo contra o monte de neve em minhas costas, sinto um arrepio gelado, mas dane-se, tudo o que eu consigo fazer é sorrir.

**Krista**

_Eu fujo._

_Corro com todas as forças, minhas pernas arranhadas e machucadas ardendo quando eu me embrenho mais fundo na floresta, galhos secos e folhas afiadas a me cortar e me fazer sangrar. O céu cinzento se fecha sobre mim, com suas nuvens pretas e disformes que se movimentam como se fossem tóxicas. O cenário muda, mas não a sensação horrível que fecha a minha garganta e não me deixa respirar — a de estar sendo seguida e vigiada por todas as direções, por olhos famintos e obscenos. Eu corro em busca de um lugar seguro, mas não existe isso, em qualquer lugar que eu vá estou sozinha e preciso fugir. Eles vão me pegar também._

_Eu não aguento mais._

_Quando caio no chão, minhas mãos se arranham dolorosamente na terra e nas pedras, meu joelho sangra em contato com o cascalho afiado. Meus batimentos ecoam em meus ouvidos como tiros de canhão._

_Eu grito na escuridão que me cerca._

O grito não sai da minha garganta, mas reverbera em meus ouvidos como um eco de mais puro desespero. A escuridão permanece, o frio permanece, mas, além disso, tudo é calma e silêncio. Eu permaneço no canto da cama, com minhas mãos sobre a boca, com medo de gritar mais. Meus ombros tremem e eu respiro fundo para tentar frear o que seja isso que esteja acontecendo. Só tenho certeza de que foi mais real do que os pesadelos que costumo ter, e tenho a vaga impressão de ter permanecido de olhos abertos o tempo todo, o que o torna ainda mais sinistro e assustador. Eu fecho os olhos rapidamente, mas tenho medo de ser sugada para dentro daquele pesadelo de novo e parece que ainda estou dentro dele, porque ninguém acorda, nenhuma luz é acesa, e eu estou sozinha sem realmente estar.

Ou pelo menos por enquanto. Meus olhos se acostumam ao escuro aos poucos e ainda não consigo me mover, petrificada pelo medo, mesmo quando ouço um barulho leve no beliche acima de mim e Ymir aparece, esfregando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos e olhando ao redor. Eu me enterro no cobertor, percebendo o quanto isso seria humilhante demais para mim, mas ela se senta na beirada da cama, hesitando um pouco antes de estender a mão e deslizá-las no meu cabelo e rosto, obrigando-me a olhar para ela. Eu ponho a minha mão trêmula sobre a dela e ficamos em silêncio, e em alguns segundos percebo que ela se senta um pouco menos rígida. Seus dedos de repente afastam uma lágrima insistente do meu rosto.

— Não conseguiu se livrar disso ainda, pequena? — a voz dela é um sussurro baixo, exausto, porém doce e preocupado. Ela suspira e me lança um olhar triste, e eu noto na expressão dela que existe um conflito entre ela querer me confortar e achar que aquilo é certo.

Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, seria irônico se houvesse algo realmente _certo_.

Mas ainda assim...

Contrariando todas as expectativas que eu possa ter, ela puxa o cobertor que mantenho preso firmemente às mãos. É quase nostálgico quando ela o levanta e se deita ao meu lado, comigo virada contra a parede, como nos velhos tempos. Minhas costas ficam pressionadas contra o seu peito, e suas mãos acariciam levemente a extensão do meu braço, me deixando um pouco mais calma. Ela não diz nada enquanto continua, apertando minha mão de leve no final do caminho, querendo que eu me sinta melhor. E eu me assusto como Ymir consegue, quase instantaneamente, como num passe de mágica. É como se ela tentasse demonstrar apenas com os gestos que, apesar de tudo, eu não estou sozinha.

Apesar de _tudo_.

Eu me viro bruscamente e afundo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, e juro que consigo ouvir as batidas do coração dela soarem mais rápidas, assim como as minhas. Ela hesita um pouco antes de me envolver em seus braços — não num abraço qualquer, mas em um tão estreito que consiga mesmo momentaneamente apagar toda a angústia que estamos sentindo. Permanecemos assim por muito tempo, respirando o mesmo ar, perdidas na sensação de ter uma à outra novamente.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? — ela murmura entre os meus cabelos, me apertando com mais força contra si. Eu não quero que ela me solte. Nunca. — Um dia você vai conseguir se livrar desses pesadelos.

Então o que eu temo acontece, cedo demais. Ela traz o inverno novamente enquanto se afasta devagar, se distanciando aos poucos, jogando sobre mim uma fria dose de realidade. _Eu tenho certeza que ela me odeia agora._ A atmosfera do sonho retorna ao meu redor, e o medo toda conta de mim mais uma vez. Fraca, dependente... é o que ele diz. Por reflexo, eu seguro a manga do casaco dela, e é isso que a faz se deter na beirada da cama. O olhar dela pede, em silêncio, para que eu a solte. Esse mesmo olhar que se estreita para a minha mão que ainda a obriga a ficar por perto, se fechando como uma tentativa débil de manter um laço que há muito já havia se despedaçado.

Ela me lança outro sorriso triste.

— Eu não consigo ficar perto de você, Krista... Não mais. E você não me liberta. Era só dizer que não queria mais nada comigo e eu teria ficado bem longe de você, teria entendido. Ou melhor, pode me dizer. Agora.

— Não. — Me levanto um pouco na cama, tentando fazer com que a minha voz ainda soe baixa apesar do desespero evidente nas minhas palavras. — Eu não sei se você pode me desculpar pelo que eu fiz, nem se eu mereço... Mas eu não vou dizer pra você me deixar.

A ansiedade quase paralisava meu corpo, mas mesmo assim levo minhas mãos ao rosto dela, e Ymir não me impede ou se afasta. Eu continuo a dizer a ela tudo aquilo que escondi por tanto tempo, sobre tudo o que ela significa para mim, sobre tudo o que aprendi com ela e tudo o que compartilhamos. Eu me acalmo aos poucos, paro de tremer, me sinto bem ao dizer o que sinto. Ela leva uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Lentamente eu me aproximo até que a boca dela esteja a poucos centímetros da minha e sinto que ela ainda tenta lutar contra todos aqueles sentimentos. E eu tenho certeza que se ela não me perdoar eu nunca mais vou ser a mesma pessoa, então eu preciso arriscar.

Primeiro, é apenas um roçar de lábios, o início de um beijo, uma promessa. Ela não se afasta, mas seus olhos só se fecham quando nossas bocam se unem e sei que ela também se arrepia ao sentir o sabor familiar e doce que estou sentindo. Então lentamente, como se ainda hesitasse, ela retribui o beijo — e eu sinto o nó dentro de mim se desatar e desfazer todos os sentimentos ruins anteriores. Inspiro fundo quando ela vê a minha iniciativa como uma permissão para seguir em frente. Mãos cautelosas, ainda com medo de que eu repentinamente as impeça, começam a trilhar em minhas costas, sob a blusa, lentamente, e eu não só deixo como faço o mesmo com ela, explorando a pele arrepiada de frio.

Nossos beijos se tornam mais sufocantes quando tentamos preencher qualquer espaço vazio que ainda resista em desaparecer. Eu me espanto sobre como estava sentindo falta de estarmos juntas assim porque parece que nos conhecemos há muito mais tempo, ainda que nada do que tivemos poderia se comparar a intensidade de agora. Nada do que eu já tenha sentido por qualquer pessoa se compara a essa vontade que eu tenho de fazer com o que o mundo se resuma a esse momento.

Eu demoro um pouco para perceber que ela está em cima de mim e que meus braços já levantaram metade do casaco dela. Lábios vorazes descem em meu pescoço, impacientes e com uma leve agressividade. Deixo um suspiro lascivo escapar, talvez um pouco alto demais, e eu quero senti-la por completo. Ela para sobre mim quando percebe essa intenção, hesita um pouco, tira o casaco e o deixa de lado. Quando o olhar dela cruza o meu de novo, ela estremece de frio, puxando mais o cobertor sobre nós duas.

— Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? Aqui? — os cabelos curtos dela estão jogados de lado, bagunçados, e a voz dela agora é um sussurro que quase não consigo ouvir. — Desculpa, mas, tem vezes que eu não entendo você.

Meu olhar percorre o corpo dela sobre mim, e meus dedos exploram a pele morena e arrepiada, suas pequenas cicatrizes adquiridas nos treinos, mas ela desvia o olhar como se estivesse indecisa ou envergonhada. Eu respondo entrelaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos, tomando novamente seus lábios, sentindo seu gosto em minha língua e roubando todo o fôlego que ela ainda possa ter.

Eu suspiro, satisfeita, quando ela comprime o corpo contra o meu, abandonando suas dúvidas, deixando de lado suas incertezas. 

E nunca imaginei que gostar de alguém poderia ser tão devastador assim.


	6. Beyond.

**Ymir**

Minha intenção não era me apaixonar por ela.

Aconteceu. Assim, simples.

Eu não esperava por isso e também não sei o que deu em mim para ficar tão dependente dela desse jeito. Não tenho como fugir, literalmente, porque Krista sempre vai estar nos mesmos lugares em que eu estiver, e só a visão dela já me deixa confusa e irritada — porque eu nunca consigo esconder como me sinto em relação a ela. Nem tentando muito.

Então em pouco tempo eu deixo de insistir.

Não preciso confessar que tenho saudades dos beijos dela, da voz dela. Ao mesmo tempo, eu sei que me aproximar de Krista não seria o certo a fazer. Não sei se há algo _realmente_ certo a fazer, porque qualquer caminho que eu resolva seguir a partir de agora, na certa vai me machucar.

E esse é o principal motivo pra eu nunca ter desejado começar a amar essa garota.

 _Amar._ Com um arrepio, percebo que é a primeira vez uso essa palavra.

Mantenho os meus olhos fixos nos dela o tempo todo, mesmo que a escuridão do quarto me atrapalhe um pouco. Queria poder saber o que ela está pensando. Eu imagino que existam motivos e provas pra esse sentimento ser recíproco, mas é algo que vem á tona mais quando estamos juntas e sozinhas. Eu agradeço pelo frio que faz as pessoas dormirem como pedra, agradeço por não precisar dividir o quarto com um monte de gente, porque, bem... não teria como isso acontecer de outra forma.

Mas é ela quem age primeiro, e um sorriso me escapa quando percebo como ela está impaciente, como se não conseguisse esperar nem mais um segundo sequer.

Cada beijo que se segue é mais intenso e faminto, cada gesto mais necessitado quando tentamos demonstrar nossas desculpas em nossas ações. Eu preciso senti-la por completo, por isso puxo a blusa do pijama dela para cima, nossos lábios se separando apenas por alguns segundos e logo voltando a se encontrar, extasiados, com pressa. Krista estremece quando sente o ar frio sobre a pele, e eu me afasto só um pouco para poder observá-la, dessa vez não agradecendo pela pouca claridade. Não sei como ela pode se tornar mais bonita do que já é, mas ela consegue. Meus dedos deslizam pelos lábios molhados dela, depois pelo pescoço, demorando na curva dos seios e na pele sensível de sua cintura. Eu já havia visto Krista várias vezes com até menos roupa, mas nada comparado a poder tocá-la assim.

_Krista._

Eu suspiro o nome dela e minhas mãos param na beirada da calça de seu pijama, e é quando eu ergo o olhar mais uma vez, sondando os olhos dela em busca de permissão. Quero que ela entenda que já fomos longe demais, e que seria melhor que ela tomasse uma decisão de uma vez, porque, depois disso, acho que seria pior conseguir voltar atrás. Em resposta, Krista desliza as mãos pelas minhas costas e uma delas se prende ao meu cabelo com força e delicadeza, me puxando para baixo, comprimindo os meus lábios nos dela com a mesma urgência que retribuo, adorando como esse simples gesto me tira o fôlego completamente.

— Vá em frente — ela murmura, com a boca próxima da minha — e faça o que quiser.

Ela não rejeita as mãos que se livram das últimas peças de roupa de nós duas, não rejeita a minha urgência ávida que separa suas coxas sem ser nem um pouco delicada enquanto nossas línguas continuam a se entrelaçar como se há muito tempo necessitassem disso. Acho que o resto de mágoa que ainda permanece, como uma mancha escura que se recusa a sair, não vai me permitir ser mais amável do que isso. Não enquanto o meu instinto, minha vontade e meu orgulho falarem mais alto. Minhas mãos deslizam pelos quadris estreitos, apertando com força e arrepiando cada centímetro de sua pele de porcelana, e meus dedos pressionam levemente na umidade entre as coxas dela, o que a faz estremecer ainda mais.

— Ymir...

Um arrepio percorre o meu corpo ao ouvi-la dizer o meu nome daquela maneira, porque, no fundo, já havia desejado que isso acontecesse desde que havia provado o beijo dela pela primeira vez. Aquela expressão tímida tão adorável se modificou em uma mais curiosa e excitada, e não lembrava em nada a mesma garota que alguns minutos atrás acabara de acordar de um pesadelo. Ela continua a respirar ofegante próxima ao meu ouvido, deixando leves mordidas em meu pescoço, definitivamente deixando alguma marca no processo. Continuo torturando-a lentamente com os dedos, e, satisfeita, ouço o quanto ela se esforça para silenciar os gemidos e suspiros, deixando-os escapar às vezes em um volume mais baixo. Krista afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, de olhos fechados, seus longos cabelos loiros esparramados sobre o tecido e os ombros. Gentilmente, afasto uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto antes de invadir os lábios dela com a língua, descendo até os mamilos arrepiados que deixam rastros de fogo em minha pele depois. Com um leve ranger da cama, ela muda de posição abaixo de mim, então se vira e se apoia sobre um ombro, ficando ao meu lado. Ela passa uma das pernas sobre o meu quadril e eu entendo sua reação como um sinal para continuar. Ela morde o lábio inferior de um jeito ansioso, pressiona a cabeça contra o meu ombro, sua pele quente contra a minha, quase febril, nossas respirações em uníssono. Explorando o meu corpo com uma das mãos, ela passa a friccionar-se contra mim, e eu ainda sinto um resquício de ressentimento no modo agressivo que sua outra mão se enreda em meus cabelos, em como ela morde meu lábio inferior em resposta aos meus avanços.

Krista fecha os olhos e comprime o corpo junto ao meu, depositando beijos por toda a extensão do meu pescoço enquanto eu deslizo um dos dedos lentamente para dentro dela, procurando todos os pontos sensíveis que eu sei existir. Ela ofega com a sensação nova e repentina, e o segundo segue facilmente, arrancando um gemido alto dos lábios dela que eu rapidamente tento silenciar com os meus.

— Shhh... Você quem me deixou assim, não foi? — eu sussurro junto aos lábios dela, movendo-me um pouco mais profundo do que antes, só para retirá-los e inseri-los abruptamente e sentir as unhas dela se fechando em minhas costas, marcando como navalhas, e todo meu corpo estremece com essa sensação. Ainda a ouço dizer o meu nome outras vezes, bem baixo, fazendo o possível para não perder o controle sobre si, exatamente o oposto do que eu quero que aconteça. Por isso, novamente fico sobre ela e meus braços prendem os lençóis em cada lado de seus ombros, obrigando-a a olhar para mim, porque mais do que nunca eu quero ver o que mais posso causar nela.

Krista franze as sobrancelhas e vira a cabeça para o lado quando as sensações se tornam mais intensas, e eu a assisto morder os lábios avermelhados e deslizar a língua sobre eles depois, e não consigo imaginar que possa existir alguma expressão mais excitante do que essa. Então eu diminuo a velocidade aos poucos, descendo os lábios pelo corpo dela, sua pele parecendo mais quente a cada momento, mordendo a parte interna das coxas e deixando-a com ainda mais dificuldade de segurar a voz.

Ela parece deliciosamente vulnerável, e não sei se posso ter o suficiente disso. Diminuo a velocidade aos poucos, prolongando em êxtase até que ela não possa mais aguentar ou suportar e ela fecha as mãos em meus cabelos e nos lençóis, e seu corpo treme completamente quando ela, por último, ainda geme por entre os lábios entreabertos. Me ergo apenas para observar sua expressão arrebatada, seus cabelos claros espalhados pelo travesseiro. Desviando o olhar por um instante, ela me puxa para outro beijo, entrelaça as pernas nas minhas e eu a sinto estremecer mais algumas vezes. Depois fecha os olhos e a sinto relaxar contra os meus braços, de um modo até nostálgico. E ficamos em silêncio por um tempo que parece ser longo demais. Apenas Krista em meus braços e nenhuma palavra a ser dita, até que ela recupere o fôlego novamente. Um pequeno sorriso, tímido e quase inocente, surge em seu rosto quando ela roça os lábios nos meus.

— Só me diga o que fazer — ela diz, seus olhos azuis semicerrados me encarando fixamente.

Quando ela começa a se mover sobre mim, desejando um pouco mais, eu acabo tendo certeza de que, não importa quantas vezes ela pedisse, eu sempre acabaria cedendo.

Por enquanto, seria o meu modo de dizer “eu te amo”. Distorcido, porém meu.

**Krista**

Ymir não dormiu junto comigo, na minha cama. Sei disso porque acordei algumas vezes durante a noite e fui rendida por uma insônia repentina, pensando demais sobre tudo o que havia acontecido desde que eu havia chegado até ali. Não me assusto de não vê-la ao meu lado, sei que ainda está muito cedo para que tudo volte ao normal como eu gostaria.

Se um dia isso for possível.

Ainda resta um pouquinho de insegurança que faz revirar meu estômago de manhã. Quando consigo enfim me livrar das montanhas de cobertores e me sentar, ela já está acordada. Eu ainda estou morrendo de sono, a claridade que vem da janela machuca um pouco os meus olhos, e eu sinto o meu rosto esquentar quando ela vem até mim. Ela enrola duas vezes um cachecol preto e comprido no pescoço, olhando além da janela com uma expressão distante, e depois se aproxima da cama. 

— Vai dormir o dia inteiro e perder o último fim de semana aqui? — Ymir se senta na beirada da cama, parecendo animada até demais, e me passa uma caneca de chocolate quente. — Está um dia lindo lá fora. Só que não.

Só então começo a prestar atenção no barulho da chuva. Não é forte, mas consigo ouvir as gotas incessantes que pingam no telhado.

— Eu pensei que haveria trégua por pelo menos um dia, sabe? Um pouco de sol, por que não? — ela balança a cabeça, contrariada, ainda olhando para mim, e parece se lembrar de perguntar: — Você dormiu bem? Eu não quis te acordar.

Aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas fico olhando pro fundo da caneca como se algo de muito interessante pudesse sair dali. Era uma estratégia não muito convincente quando eu não conseguia encarar alguém por muito tempo. Tenho certeza que ela já havia notado isso. Tenho certeza também que ela já tinha _anotado_ todas as minhas manias, porque ela jamais perdia a chance de comentar sobre alguma delas.

Sinto o olhar dela sobre mim e acho que se eu pudesse mergulharia no chocolate quente pra me esconder. Costumo fazer ou falar _muitas coisas_ por impulso e não conseguir dar conta das consequências no dia seguinte. Ela se inclina um pouco, querendo entender exatamente o que está se passando comigo, mas acho que ela entende o meu modo estranho de agir, me dando um pouco de espaço.

— Vou te esperar lá fora, ok?

Eu aceno de novo. Ymir me dá um beijo na testa, sobre os meus cabelos bagunçados, do mesmo modo de sempre. E depois que ela vai embora eu ainda continuo a encarar fixamente a janela, e algo me diz que devo me beliscar pra saber se estou ou não dormindo. Nada me parece muito real de novo, mas posso sentir o calor da caneca entre as minhas mãos, posso sentir o meu coração disparado no peito. Mas acho que é assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

Algum tempo depois eu vou até onde ela está e me sento ao seu lado. Vejo a chuva cair em pingos grossos, lavando o resto de neve da copa das árvores, criando pequenos rios no chão, arrastando finos gravetos com sua força. O vento bagunça os meus cabelos, jogando-os para trás, e eu cruzo os braços, um pouco distraída. Quando me inclino para frente ela desliza um dedo sobre o meu pescoço, abafando uma risada, um leve rubor surgindo sob as sardas. Até consigo imaginar que tipo de marca ela encontrou ali e isso não ajuda muito. As lembranças da noite de ontem ficam gravadas em minha mente o tempo todo, e não consigo deixar de ficar vermelha quando elas me invadem.

Ymir desenrola metade do cachecol e coloca sobre mim, a outra metade ficando com ela. Quando faz isso, olho para baixo e percebo que ainda estou de pijamas. Eu sorrio porque não costumo ser tão distraída a ponto de esquecer de trocar de roupa, mas não sei muito bem o que dizer. Ela me deixou uma completa bagunça.

— Ótima estratégia de camuflagem — eu digo, mexendo na borda do cachecol. — Imagino qual vai ser sua ideia no verão.

— Vou ser mais cuidadosa na próxima vez — ela ri. — _Nas próximas vezes._

Um silêncio repentino surge quando ainda estou um pouco envergonhada demais para continuar. Eu percebo como as vezes em que ficamos em silêncio tem que tornado frequentes e já não são mais tão estranhas como antes. Aos poucos, consigo me sentir confortável com isso. Por impulso, alcanço a mão dela e a entrelaço com a minha, só depois me dando conta de que não estamos sozinhas. Quando faço menção de me afastar um pouco, ela pega minha mão de volta e me encara.

— Ah, e não precisa ficar com medo, ninguém liga — ela dá de ombros, mas está com uma expressão séria. — Ninguém se importa mesmo. Eles querem mais é viver as próprias vidas. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Com nada, aliás.

Eu olho ao redor. Nenhum dos outros recrutas está prestando atenção em nós duas. Estamos sentadas lado a lado do mesmo modo que estávamos em frente à fogueira naquele dia, antes das coisas acabarem daquele jeito. Me sinto mal por só constatar isso agora, e deixo que ela passe o braço pela minha cintura para que eu fique mais perto. Com esse pequeno gesto eu consigo me sentir mais confiante. Me encosto a ela como se fosse o meu lugar seguro, observando a chuva diminuir e as nuvens se afastarem aos poucos.

Pequenas flores começam a confrontar o inverno, insistindo em nascer na beirada da escada agora que faltam poucos dias para a primavera. Eu me pego encarando algumas delas, e Ymir segue o meu olhar. Ela se inclina rapidamente e retira uma que possui pétalas brancas e a gira entre os dedos.

— Sei que já disse isso uma vez, mas foi brincadeira — ela desvia o olhar por um instante. — Ok, não completamente.

Eu pisco, tentando entender do que ela está falando. E então eu me lembro.

— Quando a gente se livrar de toda essa bagunça — ela completa, fazendo um gesto largo indicando tudo ao redor, mas agora não tem o tom de brincadeira de antes. — Você quer se casar comigo?

Eu perco a fala no mesmo momento, mas não antes de lançar uma expressão incrédula a ela. Seria possível isso acontecer? E bem, não teria outro modo de descobrir. Não era de hoje que eu sabia o quanto eu e Ymir éramos compatíveis uma com a outra. Existiam as nossas diferenças, sim, mas principalmente as semelhanças eram o que havia nos permitido permanecer juntas.

— Claro que sim. Sempre. — Eu sorrio. Não precisaria nem pensar duas vezes.

Estamos deitadas no assoalho, compartilhando o mesmo cachecol, sem se tocar. O tempo parece parar um pouco quando estamos assim, como se o mundo ao redor não existisse ou pelo menos não tivesse importância alguma. Ela revira os olhos e depois encara o teto.

— Agora eu não quero mais ir embora. Acabei gostando desse lugar tarde demais.

Eu começo a rir e ela estende a mão, colocando a flor entre os meus cabelos, prendendo-a atrás da orelha. Eu fico por um longo tempo em silêncio, encarando aqueles olhos profundamente castanhos. Não sei que aconteceria dali em diante, mas o que quer que nos aguardasse, gostaria que fosse ao lado dela. Seria o tempo de reconstruir aos poucos o sentimento que pensávamos haver perdido. Eu me aproximo um pouco mais antes de dizer, bem baixo, aquelas três palavras que eu sempre quis que ela ouvisse, em meio aos fracos raios de sol que agora começam a aparecer.

Nada além de um belo modo do inverno chegar ao fim.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 10/11/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
